Give Me Your Hand
}} Give Me Your Hand en español Dame tu mano, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda The Ready Set. Sera presentada por los Chicos de New Directions con solos de Cody, Michael y Nathan. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Michael: Dressed in my friday best I’m ready to impress her whoa-oh I like the show, oh oh Cody: And can i say that you’re the prettiest girl that i know Or will ever know So give me your hand Nathan junto a Chicos de ND: I’ve got a record on the table and i think It’s gonna kinda make you wanna let go An opportunity to get a little wild, Baby can i get a smile, smile, Oh i hope so Now we’re turning up the heat, turn the shuffle To repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat Chicos de ND con solos de Cody y Michael: She said i love this song i’ve heard it before And it stole my heart I know every word She’s gonna dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! Cody: So give me your hand! Michael: Give it, give me your hand Nathan: She said this is the best song ever, best song ever! Michael: Music collided with the words singing What you wanna say I hope it’s my name, hey hey Michael y Cody: And every time you hear it you’ll remember this night again Again and again So give me your hand Nathan junto a Chicos de ND: Cause i’m ready and i’m able and i’m thinkin’ I can make you finally wanna let go Just to show you my affections Turn the speakers up To ten then eleven Til we break the window Now we’re turning up the heat, Turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, To repeat, to repeat! Chicos de ND con solos de Cody y Michael: She said i love this song i’ve heard it before And it stole my heart I know every word She’s gonna dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! Cody: So give me your hand! Michael: Give it, give me your hand Nathan: She said this is the best song ever, best song ever! Cody: We’re not coming down You’re all mine Nathan: Keep you in the sound We’re so high Michael: Rocket to cloud nine When we’re turning up the Cody, Nathan y Michael: Best song ever Best song ever Chicos de ND con solos de Nathan, Cody y Michael: She said i love this song i’ve heard it before And it stole my heart I know every word She’s gonna dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! ... She said i love this song i’ve heard it before It stole my heart I know every word So dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! Cody: Give me your hand! (Nathan: Woah-oh oh oh oh oh oh) Michael: Give me your hand! Cody, Michael y Nathan: She said this is the best song ever, best song ever! Vídeos: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Give Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Nathan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions